Super Love!
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Len si playboy dan Rin si model dijodohkan dengan Miku si pesulap mengerikan dan Mikuo si pangeran kata. Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? /Prologue/


Super Love!

Genre: Romance, and Family

Pairing: Len x Miku, and Mikuo x Rin

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Typo's and Bad

Summary: Len si playboy dan Rin si model dijodohkan dengan Miku si pesulap mengerikan dan Mikuo si pangeran kata. Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar dibalik awan. Mata Len membuka secara perlahan. Cowok berambut kuning itu menatap kearah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Arrgh! Gue belum ngerjain pr! Mampus nasib gue sama Kiyoteru-sensei," kata Len.

"Napa sih? Len-chan selalu aja berisik," sahut Rin, kakak kembar Len, sambil membuka pintu kamar Len.

"Suka suka gue dong! Mulut mulut gue. Napa lo yang ribet?" balas Len kasar.

"Len gila!" ledek Rin.

"Siapa lo, siapa gue?"

Rin menatap sinis adiknya yang super susah diajak kompromi itu. Iris blue sapphire miliknya menatap tajam Len.

"Kuaduin ke Otou-san kamu," ancam Rin.

"Kagak takut gue sama ancaman lo yang udah bosen gue denger itu," sahut Len.

Brak! Rin menutup kasar pintu kamar Len. Kupingnya panas mendengar omongan Len yang menurutnya kagak sopan itu.

"Len no Baka!" teriak Rin.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Di ruang makan keluarga Kagamine tampak tersedia pancake, dan susu segar. Nampak Rin memandang Len dengan tatapan tajam.

"Napa lo liat-liat gue? Gue ganteng ya?" tanya Len kepedean.

"Geer!" jawab Rin sambil memakan pancake miliknya. "Oya, tadi Okaa-san nelpon. Katanya nanti Okaa-san akan pulang dari Amerika dan ingin memberi kejutan pada kita."

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Entahlah," jawab Rin.

Ya, Okaa-san Len dan Rin yaitu Lenka Kagamine berada diluar negri untuk berlibur. Sementara Otou-san mereka yaitu Rinto Kagamine berada di Pranciss untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di luar negri sebagai pemilik dari Kagamine Corp.

Len memiliki nama lengkap yaitu Len Kagamine. Orangnya keras kepala, suka semaunya, suka berkata kasar sama semua orang, dan playboy. Prestasinya? Kagak ada! Sebagai keluarga Kagamine yang cukup terpandang memang sangat memalukan apabila rekan-rekan kerja Rinto mengetahui kalau Len adalah anak yang baka. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Rin.

Rin Kagamine, kakak kembar Len. Wajahnya cantik dan manis. Selain menjadi seorang pelajar, Rin juga merupakan seorang model yang ditangani oleh Crypton Future Media Entertaiment. Prestasinya sangat banyak dan kira-kira sudah lebih dari 10. Rin bersifat sopan dan sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Len. Namun terkadang, sifat Rin bisa sama seperti Len.

"Len, cepat abisin makanannya! Kita berangkat sekolah sekarang," kata Rin.

"Iya-iya," balas Len sambil meminum susu miliknya.

Kedua anak kembar itu menaikki mobil hitam yang didalamnya sudah ada Yuuki, supir mereka.

"Pagi yang cerah ya," kata Yuuki berbasa-basi.

"Benar sekali, Yuuki-san. Tapi menurut ramalan cuaca nanti siang akan turun hujan," balas Rin sambil melihat pemandangan.

"Sayang sekali rupanya," sahut Yuuki.

Yuuki memang sudah tua. Umurnya bahkan lebih tua dari Rinto. Yuuki merupakan supir pribadi keluarga Kagamine bila sedang berada di Jepang. Biasanya tugas Yuuki adalah mengantar Kagamine Twins ke sekolah.

"Len, katanya Kaito kamu punya gebetan baru ya?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Mang napa?"

"Yang lama memangnya kenapa? Bukannya Neru-chan baik ya?" tanya Rin.

"Gue bosen ama dia. Orangnya norak dan suka cemburuan. Lagian juga cakepan gebetan gue yang baru," jawab Len seenaknya.

"Baka! Itu tandanya Neru-chan sayang sama kamu," sahut Rin. "Emangnya siapa gebetanmu itu?"

"Luka Megurine," jawab Len.

"Lu-luka?"

"Iya, Luka-chan," kata Len sambil menjawab asal-asalan pr yang ia belum kerjakan itu.

"Bohong! Itukan novelis terkenal yang mendapatkan peringkat 1 di novelis remaja paling popular. Selain itu dia adalah model paling top di majalah-majalah Internasional. Kamu bohong ya?" tanya Rin tak percaya.

"Ngapain juga boong. Yang gue bilang ini bener juga," jawab Len.

Rin menghela nafas. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Len menjadi seorang playboy yang suka mainin cewek bagaikan mainin boneka. Rin juga yakin kalo sebenernya Luka kagak tau kalau Len itu playboy.

"Yasudahlah! Terserah kamu aja," kata Rin.

"Rin-sama, Len-sama, kita sudah sampai di Yamaha International High School," kata Yuuki.

"Ne, arigatou gozaimatsu, Yuuki-san. Jaa ne!" kata Rin setelah turun dari mobil.

"Jaa ne, Rin-sama," balas Yuuki.

Len berjalan cuek. Sementara teriakan-teriakan fans-nya telah memenuhi aula gedung YIHS.

"Kyaa! Itu Len-sama!"

"He is very very handsome."

"Cute Boy."

Kira-kira berbagai kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut fans fanatic Len tersebut. Len, walaupun sudah terkenal playboy dan suka kena hukuman namun masih banyak aja fans-nya. Apalagi kian bertambah jika Len mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru di Jepang atau berlibur keluar negri. Bahkan tante tante atau banci pun suka pada Len.

"Kau membuat cukup banyak keributan, Len," kata Rin.

"Takdir. Lagian fans lo juga gitu kan?" Len menunjuk ke semua fans Rin yang membawa poster Rin yang memakai pakaian model Bunny Girl yang terkesan terbuka dan terdapat tulisan 'We Love Rin Forever' di poster tersebut.

"Alihkan pandanganmu dari poster itu," kata Rin sambil memalingkan muka.

"Gue baru tau kalo lo cukup menggoda iman juga," kata Len sambil rada-rada berpikiran hentai.

"Len no Hentai!" teriak Rin.

Rin mendengus sebal dan meninggalkan Len ke kelas. Wajahnya memerah dan didalam hatinya ia mengucapkan kata 'Len no Hentai' dan 'Len no Baka' sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa salah gue sih?" tanya Len yang menatap kepergian Rin dengan muka watados.

Len berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Matanya menatap seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang menurutnya berbeda dari yang lain. Di kepala gadis tersebut ada mahkota yang Len gak tau itu asli atau hanya imitasi semata. Selain itu seragam sekolah gadis itu serba panjang, berbeda dengan yang lain yang memakai kemeja pendek dan rok mini.

"A-ano, kantor kepala sekolah dimana ya?" tanya gadis itu pada Len.

"Mau gue anterin?" tawar Len.

"Emm… baiklah," jawab gadis itu ragu-ragu.

Len menatap sekali lagi gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Gadis yang terlihat manis, anggun, dan sopan.

"Tuh kantornya!" tunjuk Len.

"A-arigato gozaimatsu," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Urwell," balas Len sambil berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya berdiri. Dia menatap bingung ke arah Len yang telah jauh. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, 'Urwell itu apa?'

"Eh, kau sudah datang ya rupanya, Hatsune-sama," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Em…. Ano Hiyama-sensei, saya masuk kelas apa?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hatsune itu.

"Kelas X – Star, kelas yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk orang-orang tertentu saja," jawab Kiyoteru-sensei. "Mari kuantar, Hatsune-sama."

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Hiyama-sensei."

Len menatap datar kearah Rin yang menatapnya tajam. Matanya kini beralih ke Kaito yang tersenyum polos ke arahnya.

"Hah, gue bosan," kata Len sambil duduk di samping Kaito.

"Kenapa gak telpon Luka?" tanya Kaito sambil menyendok es krim miliknya.

"Kagak ada pulsa," jawab Len ketus.

"Kasihan….," balas Kaito. "Hahaha…."

Len memutar bola matanya. Baginya, Kaito sama sekali gak menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Malah membuatnya kesal.

Brak! Pintu dibuka oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Diikuti dengan gadis berambut tosca yang berjalan dibelakang Kiyoteru-sensei dengan anggun.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Inggris. Nah, Hatsune-sama, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Nama saya Miku Hatsune. Saya merupakan anak pertama dari Yamato Hatsune dan Elizabeth Queen Flamehearts," kata gadis tosca, Miku.

"Ehm, Miku-sama adalah anak yang memiliki keturunan bangsawan Inggris dari Ibunya. Tolong kalian berteman baik dengannya," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. "Nah, Hatsune-sama, kau duduk dibelakang gadis berambut pirang berpita itu ya."

"Ba-baiklah," balas Miku.

Miku berjalan menuju belakang Rin. Langkahnya yang agak lambat membuat kesan anggun pada dirinya. Selain itu dia juga suka tersenyum ramah pada siapa saja.

"Hatsune-san, perkenalkan namaku Kaiko Shion," kata gadis berambut biru yang menjadi teman sebangku Miku itu.

"Salam kenal, Shion-san," balas Miku sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin tanya, mengapa kamu bisa masuk X – Star?"

"Aku anak kedua dari pemilik Shion Corp. dan memiliki IQ diatas 150," jawab Kaiko. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku memiliki darah keturunan bangsawan, selain itu aku juga bisa sulap dan menggambar," jawab Miku.

"Sulap? Bisa kulihat sulapmu waktu istirahat nanti?" tanya Kaiko.

"Iya," jawab Miku. "Em…. Laki-laki berambut kuning yang disebelah laki-laki berambut biru itu siapa namanya?"

"Dia? Dia Len Kagamine. Cowok yang merupakan idola nyaris semua perempuan di sekolah ini. Dia anak yang bodoh, namun pandai menggambar dan bernyanyi," jawab Kaiko.

"Kagamine?"

"Iya, Len Kagamine."

Miku menatap Len. 'Jadi itu yang namanya Len Kagamine,' kata Miku dalam hati. Matanya kini beralih kearah papan tulis. Tampak Kiyoteru-sensei sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Kring! Kring! Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Nah, saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Sampai jumpa," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Yeah! Akhirnya istirahat datang juga," pekik semua anak.

Miku membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Hai, Hatsune-san. Namaku Rin Kagamine," kata Rin sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Miku.

"Hai juga, Kagamine-san," balas Miku.

"Aku ingin tanya, kenapa kamu pindah kemari? Bukannya enakan di Inggris ya?" tanya Rin.

"Nanti kau juga tau, Kagamine-san," kata Miku sambil tersenyum misterius.

Miku berdiri.

"Miku! Tunjukkan sulapmu!" teriak Kaiko.

"Eh?" Miku mnengok kearah Kaiko.

"Huh, gue baru tau seorang bangsawan bisa sulap," kata Len.

"Tentu saja bisa! Tapi aku jarang melakukan sulap," balas Miku.

"Bilang aja kagak bisa," balas Len.

Miku menatap tajam kearah Len.

"One, Two, Three!" teriak Miku sambil menepuk sekali tangannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Len menjadi terlihat samar.

"Kenapa ama tubuh gue?!" teriak Len histeris.

"Wah, sulap yang hebat," puji Kaito sambil menatap Miku polos.

Miku menatap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat menikmati tubuh barumu, Kagamine-kun," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Len menghilang. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya cengo.

"Baka! Lu apain adik gue hah?" tanya Rin sambil memelintir tangan kanan Miku.

"Hanya menjadikan dia bahan sulapku," jawab Miku sambil melepas tangan Rin dengan mudahnya.

"Gue gak takut sama lu. Mau lu bangsawan apa bukan kek. Yang jelas, mana adik gue hah?" tanya Rin sambil menatap sebal kearah Miku.

"Pergilah ke pohon Sakura yang ada di sekolah ini jam 12 siang nanti. Disana adik anda akan saya kembalikan," jawab Miku sambil meninggalkan Rin begitu saja.

Rin menatap tajam kearah Miku. 'Kubunuh kamu kalo adikku kaga selamat!' kata Rin dalam hati.

Miku berjalan anggun menuju kantin. Mahkota yang ada dikepalanya nampak menjadi pusat perhatian seisi sekolah.

"Ng…. Sepertinya kita menjadi pusat perhatian," kata Kaiko sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Iya juga ya?" Miku menatap sekitarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa gak berlebihan dengan menghilangkan Len?" tanya Kaiko.

"Sebenernya aku hanya memindahkannya, bukan menghilangkannya," jawab Miku.

"Memindahkannya kemana?" tanya Kaiko.

"Gudang sekolah," jawab Miku.

"Oh…," Kaiko duduk dan melihat daftar menu yang ada di kantin.

Miku duduk disamping Kaiko. Sebenernya, tempat itu lebih bisa disebut café dari pada kantin. Catnya berwarna coklat. Kursinya empuk dan mejanya bersih. Lampunya agak dibuat remang-remang. Selain itu juga ada vas bunga yang berisi bunga tulip yang cantik.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya seorang waitress.

"Ice cream coffee dan chocolate love," jawab Kaiko.

"Saya pancake negi dan Milky Choco," jawab Miku.

"Silahkan menunggu selama 10 menit," kata waitress itu.

Waitress itu meninggalkan kursi Kaiko dan Miku.

"Jam 12 masih 20 menit lagi," kata Miku sambil melirik jam dinding di kantin itu.

"Kau benar, kita istirahat 45 menit kok, jadi tenang aja," kata Kaiko. "Bagaimana kalo sebelum itu kau kejutkan Rin dengan sulapmu?"

"Membuat kejutan ya? Boleh juga," balas Miku.

"Kejutkan Rin dengan sesuatu yang baru. Maksudku, sesuatu yang belum pernah pesulap lain lakukan," kata Kaiko.

"Sip. Aku akan membuat Len terlihat menderita. Selain itu, aku juga akan membuat kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran dengan indahnya. Disaat itulah aku akan mengeluarkan Len yang asli dan menidurkannya di kasur yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga Sakura," kata Miku merangkai kejutannya.

"Kali ini, kita kerjai duo Kagamine itu," kata Kaiko sambil tersenyum senang.

.

(Rin Kagamine's POV)

.

Aku menatap jam tanganku. Lima menit lagi jam 12. Lebih baik aku segera menuju ke taman sakura.

Aku berjalan menuju taman. Taman ini berisi banyak pohon Sakura yang indah. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi. So, pohon Sakura disini sedang bermekaran dan kelopak bunganya bertebaran karna tertiup angin dengan indahnya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya, Kagamine-san," ucap Miku sambil duduk di dahan salah satu pohon Sakura.

"Mana adikku?" tanyaku.

"Jangan terburu-buru dulu! Kita bermain-main terlebih dahulu oke?" Miku menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku muak dengan senyumannya itu. Cih, gadis bangsawan itu ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya. Kita lihat saja seperti apa permainannya itu.

"One, Two, Three!"

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Lalu keluarlah gelembung-gelembung yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok Len yang terlihat menderita disebuah tempat.

"Kau!" aku menggeram.

Aku muak dengan kejutan-kejutannya yang gila itu! Dia bener-bener ingin bermain denganku rupanya.

"Kubunuh kamu!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"One, two, three!"

Tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Sosoknya menghilang dibalik kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Kemana kau?" teriakku.

"Aku disini," tiba-tiba Miku berada di belakangku.

"Mana Len?" tanyaku.

"Mau tau atau mau tau banget?" tanya Miku sambil nyengir kayak kuda ompong bagiku.

"Cepat katakan!" gertakku.

"Dia ada di depan matamu," kata Miku. "One, Two, Three!"

Tiba-tiba Len ada di hadapanku dalam ke adaan pingsan.

"Len!" aku berteriak.

Miku tersenyum kearahku. Dia menjatuhkan setangkai mawar merah didekat Len.

"Ini akan menjadi kenangan atas pertemuan pertama kita," kata Miku. "One, Two, Three!"

Miku menghilang dibalik kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran seperti tadi. Aku tidak peduli! Yang sekarang harus kepedulikan adalah Len, adikku satu-satunya yang nyawanya tak tergantikan.

(Author POV)

Len membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna putih. Dia menatap sosok kakak kembarnya yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kau tak apa, Len?" tanya Rin lirih.

"Iya," jawab Len. "Ini UKS ya?"

"Ya," jawab Rin. "Apa yang terjadi waktu kamu menghilang?"

"Terbentur, kegigit, dan kepeleset," jawab Len. "Disana bener-bener gelap."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya," jawab Len. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4 sore," jawab Rin. "Ayo pulang!"

"Iya."

Len membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan begitu saja badannya ke kasur. Dilihatnya tangannya yang entah digigit apa sehingga berdarah cukup banyak. Tangannya yang diperban itu tidak begitu kelihatan jika Len mengenakan pakaian panjang.

"Gue benci gadis itu," kata Len lirih.

"Lenny, Okaa-san pulang!" teriak Lenka sambil membuka pintu kamar Len.

"E-eh, Okaa-san," Len kembali merapikan seragamnya agar perbannya tidak terlihat.

Lenka tersenyum senang melihat Len yang menurutnya baik-baik saja itu. Sementara dibelakang Lenka ada Rin yang mengenakan gaun berwarna orange dan memakai bando berwarna putih.

"Nah, Len. Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan makan malam dengan tunanganmu," kata Lenka.

"Hah? Tunangan?" pekik Len.

"Iya, Len. Kau akan ditunangkan dengan anak teman Otou-san. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Tenang saja, gadis yang menjadi tunanganmu itu sopan, anggun, ramah, dan unik," kata Lenka.

Len melihat Rin menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," kata Len.

"Nah, cepat ganti baju. Otou-san menunggumu di mobil," kata Lenka.

"Iya-iya," kata Len.

Lenka dan Rin keluar dari kamar Len. Mereka menuju garasi. Sementara Len mengganti bajunya dan mengenakan jas hitam.

"Udah siap?" tanya Rinto.

"Udah," kata Len sambil membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping Rin.

"Oke, kita ke restaurant pertemuan. Kali ini jangan bikin malu Keluarga kita dihadapan mereka ya," kata Rinto.

Len menatap sebal. Dia merasa kalau ditunangkan itu bukan pilihan terbaik. Berhubung dia juga udah punya Luka.

Keluarga Kagamine berjalan menuju restaurant setelah Rinto memarkirkan mobilnya. Restaurant itu begitu mewah dan romantis. Begitu elegan untuk masyarakat kelas bawah.

"Yo, Rinto!" sapa seorang pria.

"Ah, lama tak bertemu, Yamato," balas Rinto. "Nah, Rinny, Lenny, inilah calon tunangan kalian. Namanya Miku Hatsune dan Mikuo Hatsune."

Rin dan Len yang tadi ogah-ogahan masuk ke restaurant, kini membulatkan matanya. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat yang ada di depan mereka.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi ya, Kagamine-kun, Kagamine-san," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Kok hah? Mana sopan santunmu dalam bertutur kata wahai Kagamine-san," sindir kakak Miku, Mikuo.

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka memucat. 'Ya, Tuhan! Inikah cobaan?' jerit Kagamine Twins dalam hati. Sementara Miku dan Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil dan sedikit tersenyum licik kearah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: Contract!


End file.
